Biotelemetry-Remote acquisition and display of biological data from both man and animal. This includes radio frequency (RF) links for air telemetry, and return current density (RCD) links for underwater or in-body fluid telemetry. Devices include the coding (FM, PAM and PPM) of analog data and its decoding for multichannel application. Most systems are compatible with the standard dial up telephones extending the range of sensor to display telemetry to a world wide capability. Interactive computer-controlled system for behavioral and neurophysiological research modeling and pattern-recognition methods. Continued development of the most sophisticated and powerful magnetic tape operating systems available for mini-computers (DEC-PDP8I) The Automatic System for Primate Instruction (ASPRIN) software developed for experiments in behavioral neurophysiology will be used with feed-back paradigms in which real time evaluation of the EEG is the basis for modification of behavioral task or the stimulation of the brain by chemical or electrical stimuli. Sequential analysis technique on performance data and pattern recognition schemes on the EEG will be used to locate events which correlate with correct and incorrect responses.